The Art of Time
by Novus Maximus
Summary: AU. Someone once said this to me "Nothing is true, everything is permited". No one knows this better than Danny Fenton. Dark times are ahead,will he succeed and will he be able to keep his secret from his town, his family, his friends?[Discontinued]
1. Chapter 1 Life

The Art of Time

AU. None know his secret. None know of his power, of his life, of his fears and those that do seek to destroy him to break him. Can he survive what happens next, can he maintain his creed and his secret throughout the ordeal that he will suffer-semi revelation fic.

 **This is my first fanfiction so I'm sorry if the writing isn't of the best quality. Also please review and tell me if I do anything wrong**

 **Danny has some OC traits because of what his has been story so far is. Also Danny will be capable of murder and seeing death wont phase him because he is got over the Dark Dan episode.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Life

Danny Fenton was walking through the halls of Casper High looking for his friends. He was 17 now. If you were to look at him now all you would see is a normal teenager with jet-black hair and ice blue eyes. He was slouching a bit so that his six foot three tall frame would not be so easily noticed and as per usual he was wearing a baggy long sleeve T-shirt with baggy jeans and black combat boots.

This being said he was anything but normal. That was because he was also the ghostly superhero Danny Phantom. Now you might be wondering how such a thing is possible: one can't be both dead and alive at the same time, and you would be wrong. You see about 3 years ago Danny had an accident with one of his parent's inventions: the Ghost Portal. When it didn't work and he saw how upset his parents were he decided to go and investigate, so he took his white and black HASMAT suite and went inside. While there he tripped on a wire and hit the ON button. The portal came to life with him inside and when he came out he was different. He had snow white hair and glowing green eyes. When he saw his reflection in the mirror he panicked and a blue-white ring of light changed him from his white hair green eyed and black and white jumpsuit back to his black haired blue eyed self.

He had gotten ghost powers. And he was afraid.

He was half-ghost, a halfa, his parents were ghost hunters he couldn't tell them and neither could he tell his friends. He had no way to explain what had happened to him, and by the time he did he could not and would not put his friends in danger from any of his ghostly foes.

So there he was Daniel James Fenton-Phantom, one of the only two halfas in existence, with the other being a psychotic billionaire fruitloop bent on marrying his mom, killing his dad and making him his perfect half ghost son.

"Hi Danny" said Tucker

Tucker Foley was one of his best friends since first grade. He and Samantha- call me Sam or die-Manson were his best friends.

"Hello Tucker, Sam" said Danny in a monotone uninterested and sleepy voice

Sam and Tucker looked at each other. Since the beginning of high school he had been slowly distancing himself from his friends because he didn't want them to get hurt or to be targeted by one of his ghostly foes.

"Well hello to you to. Now tell us what we did to deserve such harsh treatment Danny" said Sam annoyed

Danny sighed. He did not get a lot of sleep that night, mainly because the Box Ghost has decided to wake him up two times and then Skulker attacked demanding his pelt, so after he sucked him into the thermos bought Ember and Technus decided to make his life a living hell. So after he finally got to bed the alarm clock decided to start signaling that another year of torment was just about to begin, so he went down for breakfast and had to battle demonic ectoplasm powered cereals thus only having an apple for brekfast. Also on his way to school he was assaulted by Skulker so he was now sporting a nasty gash across his chest.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I didn't get a good night's sleep and my food tried to eat me again" Sam's expression softened

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Sam said softly and Danny smiled

"Lovebirds" said Tucker

"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS" shouted Sam and Danny in perfect unison and then Sam kicked Tucker in the leg with here combat boots of death causing Tuck to give a yelp in pain

"Ou why'd you do that" asked Tucker nursing his damaged leg

"Because you deserve it" said Sam

While this was going one Danny was in deep thought. He was thinking more precisely about Sam, the love of his life, a love that would never be fulfilled. I mean he liked her and he knew that she liked him back, but he couldn't bring himself to tell her that, because he knew that it could never work out. It will most likely get them bought killed and it will give his enemies a weakness for them to exploit. After all this, was the reason why he began slowly distancing himself from his friend and family. This and other reasons.

"Hello, Earth to Danny ,anyone there" said Sam waiving her hand in front of his face

"Sorry, I just spaced out a bit "said Danny

"Ya, that's been happening a lot this past years. Care to fill us in?"asked Tucker hopefully

"All in due time, my friend, all in due time" said Danny patting Tucker's shoulder and then moving off to the first class in the new school year

After he was gone Tucker turned to Sam and said:

"What's happened to him?"

"I don't know but I'm going to find out if it's the last thing I do"

And with that they turned and went after Danny.

' **See' you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2 Darkness rising

Chapter 2: Darkness rising

Clockwork was staring into his time portal watching events unfold.

There on the screen was a figure in black and silver armor single handedly defeating an entire army, the next was a king sitting on his throne waiting to be crowned and the last was a man sitting in front of a statue. That man said"Nihil est, quae licet". Clockwork smiled and said"All is as it should be".

* * *

It was Monday morning and Danny was not having a good day. He was woken up at four in the morning by Sculker who wanted his pelt, and then he was ambushed by a mad Ember in search of her boyfriend and ended up venting her anger on Danny. Last but not least was Jonny 13 who pissed off Kitty again, so it took Danny an hour to convince him to apologize. When this was all done and was ready to go to bed he looked at his clock and groaned because it was almost time to wake up. So he dressed up in his usual attire, but then he got this nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach so he undressed, put on a white muscle shirt and over it a regular shirt with his jeans and combat boots.

Secretly he tucked under his shirt his lance.

The lance was a weapon given to him by Clockwork at the beginning of summer. If you look at it you will see nothing more than an oddly shaped cylinder long enough to be held by two hands, and if you tried to touch it would shock you. You see this was no ordinary weapon because it is capable of extending so that it reached Danny's eye level and it was capable of shooting specially modified blasts from each end. One of these blasts was capable of killing a human and completely destroying a ghost.

So after that he went to breakfast and then went on his morning patrol to school.

Several hours later he was sitting in the lunch room at his table with his two friends, who were having the traditional meat vs. veggies argument.

"Hello, Danny you with us man?" asked Tucker snapping his fingers

"Hum, what yea I'm here"

"Didn't seem like it" Sam said bitterly

"Ya, dude you were zoned out again. Why don't you tell us what's bothering you?" said Tucker

"Nothing's bothering me" Danny lied

"Your ling" said Sam

"Ya, dude let us help you whatever is bothering you we can solve it together" continued Tucker hopefully

Danny looked at them with a bit of anger in his eyes and also sadness.

"Danny please tell us what's bothering you" said Sam sweetly

Then abruptly Danny stood up and said" This conversation is over"

Everyone in the room gasped and then there were some screams followed by gunshots. Danny wised around at inhuman speed in order to see six armed men walking in the cafeteria caring a cuffed principal and Mr. Lancer.

Then one of the guys hoped on a table and spoke

"My name is Hunter, these are my associates: Veers, Jackal, Sniper, Brawler and Kowalski. We ar-"

"We get it, you bad guys we hostages, now tell us what you want so we can be go our marry way and never meet again" said Danny and everyone gasped. They were expecting this from Dash not Danny, and yet it was Danny who was standing up to these thugs while Dash just cowered under a table.

Then Hunter took out his weapon and shot Danny" This should teach you not to talk back"

Danny just casually ripped off his shirt reveling his muscle shirt and his well toned body that he received from ghost hunting, and some girls started drooling(yes, even Sam),and used his thumb and index finger to remove the bullet and then put it in his pocket.

By this point everyone was wondering how he wasn't yet on the ground screaming in pain. And then Danny spoke slowly "You just made a grave mistake"

With lightening speed he reached out, grabbed his lance and extended it bringing it down on Hunter's head.

Everyone gasped for the hundredth time that day and then there was a cracking sound and Hunter fell limp to the floor with his skull cracked. Then Danny swung the lance around and hit one in the face, then toppled another one. The last three tried to shoot him bur their guns were jammed (thank Clockwork for telekinesis). Danny closed the distance fast and knocked the other thee our just as quick with a well placed punch and two lance hits. While this was happening the guy that was tripped stumbled up so he could find himself at the end of the weapon wielded by Danny.

Danny's eyes were cold as steel and his voice sounded like Dan's when he spoke so much so that it unnerved the people" Give me one good reason why I should let you live" and with the last word a spike erupted from the end of the lance stopping centimeters from the victim's forehead.

The students looked at the scene in horror especially Sam and Tucker. They never knew that sweet old goofy Danny would be capable of murder, but what disturbed them the most is that this attitude, this particular face of Danny, the strong and ruthless warrior seemed to fit him better than the image of his personality that he had created in their minds. Gone was the Danny that they knew and in his wake a man of war stepped in, though no one wanted to believe this they all knew it was true.

"No answer, that's a shame" said Danny coldly

With that he retracted the lance and knocked the guy out with a punch. After tying them all up he turned to the class and said

"Call the cops I'll go deal with whoever's left" and with that he was gone leaving a gasping croud behind him and several people fiddling with their phones.

Several minutes later the police came barging in and one officer said" The students and the rest of the kidnapers are here" then turning to the students" Who did this?"

They all sighed. It was going to be a long story.

' **See' you next time!**

* * *

DP belong to Nikelodeon also the design for the lance is hevely based upon the force lance from the show Andromeda.


	3. Chapter 3: Aftermath part 1

Chapter 3: Aftermath part 1

Danny was flying home invisible and intangible. When he reached his house he phased through the wall of his room and went to the bathroom pulling out a first aid kit. Then he set it down on his bed and went to work tending his wound.

After he was done he lied on his bed and started thinking about what happened. He was pretty sure that Hunter will have some severe brain damage, but what worried him most was the fact that questions will be asked as to how him Danny Fenton the weak and clumsy nerd and main punching bag of Dash Baxter was capable of such feats of strength and precision. There would also be questions about his lance, but that could be brushed off as just some ghost hunting weapon, which it technically was, that his parent made him take to school, which was also technically true.

Danny sighed. He had a lot of explaining to do.

Then he got up and headed for his closet. In the back there was another door that only he could see. The entrance to his ghost lair. In there he kept his armory. He walked slowly and put the lance back in its place and then turned to look at a support. On that particular support was something that was gifted to him by Pandora.

His battle armor.

It was beautiful. Black robes with silver trimming, armor plates made from reinforced titanium with patterns etched in them with an obsidian finish. The armor plates covered his chest and back, but also allowed a great deal of mobility. His stomach was covered by a belt that contained multiple plates and also held several pouches that had first aid supplies, bullets that were made to kill both humans and ghosts, two stacks of five throwing knives and two holsters for his twin colt 45. Pistols. The pistols were silver with a golden finish and had a pattern etched into them with obsidian highlights. Also on his back there was his lance holster. On his shoulders there were two pieces made from armor plates with his left shoulder piece sporting a cape that went down the length of his arm and kept going for a few other inces just enough so he could hide the hilt of his sword.

Next to the suite of armor were two gauntlets, which were also black with silver that concealed dual hidden blades. The blades were long enough to extend several inches from his fist wile extended and were also made with titanium and laced with a special substance that allowed them to be lethal to ghosts. His sword was a simple longsword with a round pommel and had the same blade characteristics as the blades on his wrists. It also had a black timing and on the pommel was engraved with the famous DP logo.

Danny smiled remembering the first time he saw the armor. He was astounded, and after a summer of training he was an expert lancer and swordsmen that he even rivaled Vlad in his skill with the blade, and that was saying something.

Then he walked out closed the door and sat on his bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Back at the school everybody was god smacked. They have just seen one of what they had thought to be the weakest people in school annihilate five fully grown men and nearly kill a sixth. By this point Dash feared for his life. If Fenton had that kind of power and he let himself be bullied just for the sake of hiding it and now that he didn't need to hide it he could pummel him into the ground. To put it bluntly Dash was scared.

Sam and Tucker were still reeling in from the shock that they've received. They didn't know that Danny would be capable of something like this and they were starting to wonder if they still knew him at all.

Tucker was still thinking about the places from where he could have learned all those moves and where did he get that weapon from while Sam… well Sam was thinking about how hot Danny looked in that muscle shirt.

"Sam, Sam you with me?"asked Tucker

"Yes why would I not be" said Sam sarcastically

Tucker raised en eyebrow "You're thinking about Danny"

"Yes…" replied Sam dreamingly

Tucker broke a grin" Sam what are you thinking about?" asked Tucker suggestively but Sam caught on and kicked him in the leg

"It's not like that"

"Sure it's not"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Sam, Danny may be blind but I'm not. You should tell him how you feel"

"I don't feel anything. We're just friends…" said Sam weakly hoping in her heart that they could become something more than just friends.

Tucker sighed."Let's go and swing by his house. Maybe we could find something else about him"

"Good idea"

And with that they left for Danny's house.

* * *

 **A/N: For the armor think of the one that Ezio wore in AC Revelations but more modern and sleek.**


	4. Chapter 4: Aftermath part 2

Chapter 4: Aftermath part 2

Sam and Tucker have just arrived at FentonWorks and have discovered that the door was locked.

"Awe, man now what?"asked Tucker

Sam grinned and pulled out a lock pic. Within a minute the door was opened.

"Do I want to know why you are so good at lock picking "

"Probably not"

After that they went upstairs and opened Danny's door.

Danny was sleeping soundly when he heard his door open. Instinctively he jumped out of bed and landed perfectly of his feet in a battle stance. Only then did his mind process who was at his door.

Meanwhile Sam and Tucker were bewildered and surprised by their friend's actions. While it was true that they saw him do the exact same tricks several hours prior, they were still awed by the display.

Danny straightened out and asked" Sam, Tuck what are you doing here?"

Sam was brought out of staring at Danny's chest and stomach by that question and then Tucker answered

"We were worried. I mean you were shot and speaking of witch shouldn't you be in a hospital?" he said shuddering at the word hospital.

While this was going one Sam was looking at Danny. Besides the muscles she also noticed the scars that littered every inch of his skin (witch she thought was very very sexy).

"No, there's no need, I patched myself up, I mean that's why I came home" said Danny nonchalant

Tucker's jaw was on the floor" B-but the pain-"stuttered Tucker

"It was nothing. And besides I got myself a souvenir" said Danny pulling the bullet out of his pocket and placing it in Tucker's hand.

"That's just wrong dude" said Tucker placing the bullet back in Danny's hand

"Whatever. Now tell me how are thing at school?"

"Besides the obvious, peachy" said Sam sarcastically

"I've expected something like that" said Danny and then turned to his friends" now would you please go away so I can get some rest"

Sam and Tucker looked at each other before turning and leaving. When they were outside and away from prying ears they began to talk

"Did you see his muscles „asked Tucker

"Yes, did you see his scars?" asked Sam

Tucker nodded "What do you think happened to him. Do you think that whatever caused it might be the reason for why he has begun distancing himself from us?" asked Tucker worried

Sam sighed "I don't know but I have a feeling that whatever this is should be better left alone because I don't think we can handle it". Tucker however didn't notice that Sam's eyes flashed green before she spoke.

Danny didn't like doing this, but it was necessary he thought as he floated invisibly above his two friends having just recovered his duplicate. After that he went back to his room and waited his 'parents' return and the police questioning.

Danny flopped onto his bed and started to think. When did he stop seeing Jack and Maddie as his parents? Well that would be easy. You see about a year ago he asked one simple question: if he were to become a ghost would they destroy him? They answered truthfully of course and said that he would no longer be himself but just a monster out for blood. In that moment he realized that if he told them about his ghost half, then they would kill him or at least try to 'cure' him which could have resulted in another Dan.

About a month after that Clockwork came to see him and then informed him of an ancient law that said that whoever defeated the previous king shall be the new one. With this revelation he gave Danny the Ring of Rage and said that he would be referred to as the Prince of all Ghosts until he decides to take up the throne, and if he wished his coronation can happen within a month. Danny was stunned but quickly said that he was not yet ready for such a responsibility. He also asked Clockwork if he could help him with his current family trouble and so he ended up in a secret order of people that fight for the liberty of mankind from tyrannical rulers. The order was originally called hasashin but that change over the centuries to Assassin (A/N: Yes, Danny is an Assassin but that was the only way to explain what will come in future chapters). They were his true family and for that he unofficially renounced the name Fenton and picked up Nightingale instead. So, in reality, he was Daniel James Nightingale-Phantom, halfa, Assassin of the Brotherhood, Lord of Achea and of the FarFroven and High Prince of all Ghosts. He was also grateful to have met them because they have provided him with much needed financial support as well as connections that were quite useful.

At that moment the phone rang. He picked up and at the other end was Maddie phoning him from a ghost convention in Canada to ask him if he was alwright. He said that he was because he did not want to deal with them at the moment. They said that he needed to go to the police station to answer some question, so he agreed and hung up, and then headed towards the station.

After several hours he was allowed to return home and he was thankful that Jazz was at collage and had decided to cut all ties with Jack and Maddie as well. Danny had dinner alone then meditated for a bit before closing the portal so no ghosts could escape and then he went to bead thinking about the day that is to come.

He was not looking forward to school one bit.

Then he thought about it a bit more. Maybe this was not a bad thing mainly because it opened up quite a few doors, but the downside was that his secret would be at risk but then again why should he care. He was going to leave Amity Park as soon as he finished school and made sure the elder Fentons were in jail and bought themselves and the portal were in the hands of the Brotherhood and away from the Templars.

Danny grinned. This would definitely not be a bad thing. And with that he went back to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Ok, now let me explain some things. Danny is an Assassin but this is not a DP/AC crossover. I'm just using the history and several elements from the games, though they will be only lore based.**


	5. Chapter 5: New Begining

**Sorry for the delay, but know this: Ego ni sum mortuus est**

* * *

Chapter 5: New Beginning

A clock bleared.

Danny extended a sleepy arm for the clock, but when he did not find it the first time, he just shot an ecto-blast in the direction of the sound and then it stopped. He stuck out his head a bit and groaned when he saw the smoking hole in the middle of the clock.

Several minutes later he stands ready to leave, but he wasn't dressed as usual. He wore black pants and his black combat boots. He wore a tighter fitting white t-shirt with a black jacket over it. On his right thigh there was a black holster with a silver weapon inside. Not a gun, well not in the true sense of the word, but a sleek silvery metal cylinder. His lance.

Sometime later he arrived at school with the extremely welcome addition of a sever lack of ghosts. When he was there he saw his friends sitting under a three. He sighed. He did not want to lose his friends, but he knew that he will need to eventually cut ties with them, but not today.

"Hi!"

Sam and Tucker peaked up

"Yes" they bought said

Danny reached to scratch the back of his neck and said

"I wanted to apologies, you know for, uh, being kind of a jerk and all yesterday"

Their expression softened and Sam said

"Oh, you don't have to worry"

"Ya dude. I mean you were just shot and then just stitched yourself up, I was amazed that you were sill coherent enough to even talk to us" said Tucker with a smile

Danny smiled and Sam spoke

"Now with that out of the way, Danny would you mind telling us if we should expect another kidnapping attempt" she said eying his lance.

Tucker followed her gaze and gasped

"Dude, why do you have that? Isn't that, like, illegal?"

"Not if you have a permit it's not" said Danny grinning and pulling out his permit

"Holly… I-It's real" said Tucker stupefied

Danny just took it back and said

"Do you want a demonstration?"He asked mischievously

Bought Sam and Tucker grinned and Danny took his lance powered it up and shot a yellow beam at a three burning a howl in the middle straight through the trunk. Sam and Tucker looked on in horror and awe. They were not expecting this. Danny casually holstered the weapon and said

"Let's get going, shall we?"

Sam and Tucker bought nodded and looked one more time at the damage the weapon had done before heading to their friend's side.

* * *

Danny walked up to the doors of Casper High and pushed them open. The commotion in the hallways stopped and soon after everyone broke out in cheers. Everybody was walking up to Danny asking how he was feeling and thanking him for saving them. When he reached his locker he took off his jacket leaving him in just a t-shirt and making every girl in the vicinity drool.

Then he heard a sound that he did not want to hear but knew it was coming ever since he decided to make the change in his wardrobe that morning.

"Hi, Danny" the obnoxious Latina said

"Hello, Paulina" said Danny trying to apear normal and not impale her

Paulina didn't notice the slight tone in his voice that would have told every other normal person to go away if they value their life.

"You know, Danny it occurred to me that I never knew you so, I was thinking that maybe you wo-"

"No" said Danny cutting her off. At that point the entire hallway stopped. They had never seen someone say no to Paulina before, even if they didn't know what it was for.

Paulina had to do a double take "Danny, what do you mean no" she asked stupefied

"I mean, no, I'm not going out with you" responded Danny calmly and after a pause continued" you know Paulina, I would appreciate if you would leave and let me get to my locker so I can head to class"

This broke Paulina from her daze and then she quickly nodded and left while everyone else was still recovering from the thought that somebody turned down Paulina of all people.

After seeing their stupefied faces Danny sighed and grabbed bought Sam and Tucker and guided them to class.

Even when the class started everyone was staring at him like he was an alien. Danny chuckled at that thought. Him, an alien, well he was of a different species even if it was not so by birth or location of birth.

* * *

By the time lunch rolled around news that Paulina was turned down by Danny spread throughout the school and so, from some mysterious student, Danny ended up with a new name: Neil. It wasn't that farfetched come to think about it, his name was Daniel and Neil was just a shorten version of that name and that wasn't even half bad since he will be going by Nightingale in a few years. Danny snorted: Neil Nightingale so now all he needed doing was changing his symbol from DP to NN. Yea right, that is so not going to happen.

He got to the cafeteria and pushed open the doors. After he got his lunch he went to sit by his friends. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending how you look at it, Danny's enhanced hearing allowed him to hear much of the gossip and rumors. For example he knew that the nerds and geek and some of the 'losers' have seen his lance and that they were told by Sam and Tucker what that weapon can do so they were obviously scared, but they knew that Danny wouldn't hurt them, right?

Danny sat down at his table with Sam, Tucker, Mike and Lester.

"Hi guys" he said cheerfully

A chorus of hellos followed and Danny frowned

"Okaay, what did I do?" Danny asked

"We don't get it" replied Mike "why did you keep your strength secret if you would have told, then you wouldn't be bullied and you could have any girl you want!"

"Because I didn't want the attention" replied Danny trustfully

"But why?" asked Mike slightly shocked

"Because sometimes it is better to remain in the shadows than to step into the light" said Danny and they all looked at him strangely.

He sighed."Look, I know that you don't understand and to be honest you shouldn't try to understand, but in time that knowledge will come to you. Trust me with this, do not seek this kind of knowledge and understanding from such a young age for, as an old friend told me, with knowledge comes suffering and with suffering comes knowledge" Danny stopped to look at his friends. They all had blank looks on their face and then Tucker asked

"Why shouldn't we" he paused then elaborated"why are we forbidden from this knowledge when you clearly have it and you don't look worse for wear"

"I never said that this knowledge was forbidden, because, in time, it will be imparted upon you even if you want it or not, but Tucker heed my warnings because I have walked down a road very similar to the one you are talking about and thrust me when I say this that I would give anything for things to be as they used to be, because, sometimes, if the person is not ready, suck knowledge can be a burden and to be honest it is a burden, even if said person is ready, so please do not sacrifice whatever innocence you have left."Danny paused and took a breath and looked into their eyes. They were wide with anticipation and curiosity, but also a slight tinge of fear" do not make the same mistakes I did"

Sam, Tucker, Mike and Lester looked at each other and then at Danny. He sounded so truthful, mournful even, like he was talking from experience and with what they have seen the past days they did not doubt it. This only strengthens their theory that this wasn't Danny. No, Danny was a child, a teenager an innocent young boy eager to learn all about the world, one who dreamt to reach for the stars, but this person standing before them was not Danny, this was Daniel, this was, for all intents and porpoises, an adult who has been through life, but what was wrong was that such a feat would only be achieved by those that have endured at least half a century of life perhaps even more and it did not look right for such experience to be possessed by a teenager. In that moment they all agreed that they shall heed his warnings, because they knew that even attempting to grasp what has happened to their friend it will probably leave them broken and even if they were to pull themselves back together they would never be the same. Then Sam broke the silence

"We won't, but Neil-"said Sam but was broken off by Danny who looked at her strangely

"Why did you call me that?" asked Danny sharply

Sam sighed"I, we can't help but notice that you've changed a-and honestly after what you just said if there is one thing that we can agree upon is that you ceased to be a teenager a long time ago" she paused for a moment not liking where this was going"you've changed and even you can see that it's time to drop the façade and with that means to drop this childish name. And besides Neil fits you better"

Daniel hummed. It did fit him better, but if he was going to drop Danny he would prefer to use Daniel

"Agreed, but I would prefer Daniel if you don't mind"

Sam smiled"Not at all"

Then they heard a crash and a ghost flew through the ceiling

"Welp I am here for your pelt"

* * *

Okay explination time: School is going t be hectic for a while so i will mest likely post one more update before chrismas


	6. Chapter 6: Questions

Chapter 6: Questions

„Welp I am here for your pelt"

Danny wiped around and when he saw Skulker he narrowed his eyes „How?"

„Ectoplasmic dampeners. You like them? They make me invisibile to any kind of ghost detection method" Sculker said grinning wiedly

Danny grited his teeth and then he yelled"EVERYONE GET UNDER A TABEL AND STAY THERE"

The rest of the students were to frightened to do anything and so they listened

„A I see, the humans don't know your secret. This shall make the hunt much more interesting"

„In your dreams, tin can"Said Danny and with that he wiped his lance out and shot a high powered yellow beam at Skulker's chest, but it only graesed his side due to Skukler's doging. After a minute of the two excainging fire and recking the cafeteria, Danny decided to end it and so he jumped out of cover and made a b-line for Skulker. When he was cloce enough to him, Danny let his lance extend to its full lenght and engaged the spike on bought ends then he drove it straight through Sculker's chest, giving him no time to react. After that he sidesteped an atack made by one of his arms and removed the lance from his chest through his back leaving a hole in its stead. Then he decapitated Skulker and reaches for the blob that is the true form of Skulker's true form. Smieling he took a capture cube from a pouch on the pile of scrap that used to be Skulker's suite and capture bought Skulker and his suit. When he was done he just retracted his lance and holstered it then place the captured ghost in his pocket and left for class.

While this was happening the rest of the students were stuned, though they shouldn't have been. After all it was just another wierd thing to ad to the growing list of wiers things that surrounded the most misterious student at Casper High. True, they were surpriesed when they saw Danny engage in a firefight with a ghost, but then again his parents were ghost hunters. What stunned them most was when he abandoned cover and ran staight at the ghost impaeling it then moving to it's back and removing the weapon, all fnished with a neat decapitation. Sam especially thought that the display of deadlieness was beautiful, seeing him flow with the tide of battle, twierling, doging, retaliating all amassed to something beautifully deadly(not to mention hot*cue blush*) like one of the old Japanese swords her parents have at home. Elegant, beautiful, deadly. Three words that sum up what the enier student body at Casper high saw in that cafeteria.

While some students were amaiesed by the desplay before them, others were scaered out of their minds. Dash Bxter, resident bully at Casper High was frightened, but not by the ghost before him, no. He was scared of Danny Fenton his(now admitedly, former) punching bag and let's be honest who wouldn't be if you see the guy that you tortured for the past seven years completley demolish a ghost with a dealyness that could make armies to dust and then walk away as if it was compleatly normal. So in a rare feat of inteligence Dash wispered to Kwan" Let's not pick on Fenton again" to withch Kwan only noded.

* * *

Danny left the cafeteria and headed to his next class witch was, surprise, surpriese, english with Mr. Lancer. It's not that he disliked him-Mr. Lancer, that is-, well he did, but that's beside the point. Danny knew that Mr. Lancer only wanted him to do the best he could and that he wanted all of his students to achive his potential. So despite the fact that he usually gave Danny detention and picked at him for every littel mistake that he made, Danny knew that he only did what he did in order to try to help him but that did not make it less annoying.

Danny casually walked in class and the moment he did every eye was on him and several moughts were slightly opened. He chuckeled at that. His clasmates were probably not expecting him to return and not look even a bit tiered, but what disturbed most of them was that Danny still had his lance on his thigh and he did not hide it.

Several moments later Mr. Lancer walked in and when he saw Danny he had to do a double take. He had heard roummours of what happened in the cafeteria but dit not belive them until he saw first-hand the weapon that adorned Danny's thigh. Dispite all this he quickly composed himself and formulated a plan to discover mre about his mistery student.

„Class, today we will be doing a special project" cue groans" toady" Mr. Lancer insisted" we will be wrighting an essey about a code. It can be any code from machine code to the code used by the Germans is World War II or even a code of morals."

Everyone took a piece of paper and started wrighting. Danny smieled he knew exactly what to wright.

When the time was finished Mr. Lancer took the papers and asked

„Would anyone want me to read their essey to the class?"

Then Dash blurted" I want to hear Fenton's"

So Mr. Lancer oblieged

„My creed by Danny Fenton

„ _Stay your blade from the flesh of the innocent" „Do not use your power for evil"_ „ _Never compromise the Order_ " _these are the three teneces of my creed and of the creed of many hundreds that are, have come before and will follow. These are the principles that guide my life, but they all stem from one maxim „ Nihil est; quae licet". Translated it means „Nothing is true;everything is permited". To many this may seem madness, but explained... ._

 _To say that nothing is true is to admit that the fundations of society is fragile and that, not only must we be the sheppards of our own civilization, but we must accept that we can be wrong and that we might be wrong. To say that everything is permited is to accept that rules do not stem from a divinity, but from reason and that we must understand that we are the architets of our actions, whether it be glorious or tragic and as such we must live with the concequences of our actions whatever might they be._

 _Some of you might put this code, this creed of mine as a method of indoctrinaton or subjugation or maybe even a desperate cry for freedom, but no, this Creed is neither of those. It is a push twords leaving behind the shackels of ignorane. It pushes those who abide to be wise. Because at the end of the day only wise men are trully free."_

By the end of the essey everyone was baffeled. Not because they thought that Dash should have picked someone else, no they didn't even think about Dash. All that they were thinkink about was Danny. Danny and that wierd essey. It just didn't make sense. The essey spoke of a set of moral rules and what was it with that maxim, what was it -„ Everething is true, nothing is permited"- or something like that.

„Mr. Fenton wold you please explain this essey to us" asked Mr. Lancer

Danny was just as dumfort as everyone else and it was not becauce of the essey- that would be ironic- it was becauce of the fact that it was HIS essey that was read and not Dash's or some other self-important jerk's. Then he replied

„Um, no thanks. I like my privacy"

With that Danny bolted from the room and, for the next few months he remained one of the most misterious students that have ever grased the halls of Casper High.

* * *

Clockwork was sitting in his tower observing the time stream. Images flashed before him: people screaming, friends and family weaping , but what all of them had in comon was a man in black and silver armour standing resolute besides them. The man turned revealing a silvery pattern on the cape of his left shoulder. A triangle with a curved base and a circle above it. Inside there was a simbol that will be burned into the memory of those who saw it for all eternity. A DP with a crown above it. Clockwork smiled „Everything is the way it's supposed to be...".

* * *

A/N: Now as I said this will be the last update until christmas, but during the hollidais i will be posting more. Also this is kind of where i stop using AC lore, becauce, as I said before, I only neded it to explain how Danny 'works'.


	7. Chapter 7: Unexpected Stupidity

**I know, that I said that I will post a chapter on Christmas, but I didn't have acess to my computer until today. Also Merry Chrismas everyone.**

 **And to repent for my sins, chapters 8 and 9 go out on the 29th of december 2016.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Unpredicted Stupidity

It was spring in Amity Park. There were only two and a half months until summer and, for a certain Halfa, until graduation.

Danny was on his way back from a two week mision for the Order and was tiered. He wanted nothing more to do than go to bed and not get out for a month, but he had school tomorrow and he was spending the time it took to travel thinking not sleeping, for some reason. Danny knew that in three months time he would have to leave the town for good after he sealed the portal that Jack and Maddie created. After all he didn't need it. He could create his own. Danny started to think. Just how much power did he have? Well if he were to anwer truthfully A LOT. He had the usual invisibility, intagibility, flight, ecto-rays, ecto-shields, ecto-constructs then there were the more advanced tecniques teleportatin, duplication, telechenises, cryochenises and pyochenises, Ghostly Wail and psichic powers.

When he got home he knocked on the door, but no one greeted him. Danny didn't mind, after all he was used to this treatement, so he took out his keys and opened the door. When he saw that no one was home he just assumed that they had gone to some ghost convention, so he didn't bother with them because he just wanted to sleep.

The next morning, when Dannny woke up he had a bad feeling. It was one of his gut feelings, the kind that have saved his sorry ass more times than he could count, so carefully he went downstairs and ate. Then he went back up and dressed in his usual attire but took his lance with him.

When he arrieved at his school, he went to his first class of the daty only for him to find it empty. Danny began to feel worry. What if something happened, if a ghost came and kidnapped them, no he would have sensed something and the sensors he had in the town would have alerted him to the formation of a portal, and, despite the fact that they are blumbering fools, Jack and Maddie are not that stupid and the defenses put in place at FentonWorks are more than capabile to defend against most ghost. So then why is everyone missing.

His thoughts were cut short when the school secretary walked inside

„ , your presence is requested in the principal's office"

„Hu, yea, sure"said Danny and followed her to the pricipal's office

Inside Principal Ishiama was waiting for him

„Daniel, please, sit. I have something important to discuss with you"she said

„I'm not in trouble, am I?" asked Danny worried

„No, no you are not, but I have to tell you something and I need your help with that particular thing"

Danny was begining to feel nervous, but quickly composed himself and asked

„What happened?"

„Two weeks ago we received an invitation from the GIW saying that they will pay the school an impressive sum of money if we select a class to go on a field trip with the Fentons and ten of their men"

Danny didn't like where this was heading, becauce there was only one place that he could think of where they would go

„They wanted it to be a two day trip so that children could learn about ghost" continued the principal but Danny cu her off

„Let me guess. They went to the Ghost Zone?" Danny asked dryly

Danny sighed and stepped out of the weak Fenton facade and took on the face of his true persona. Nightingale. Then Danny began to study the Principal.

Principal Ishiama figeted under his scrueteny. She knew that he was hiding something and seeing him like this, critical and composed as oposed to the happy-go-lucky boy was quite shocking for her. Danny decided to end her torment and ask.

„How did you people manage to scrue up so masively?" asked Danny in a voice resembeling Dan's

The principal figeted" W-we d-didn't think t-that anything bad would happed. They had an escort of twelve ghost hunters, suerly no gh" she was cut out of her ranting when Danny raised his arm

„Was Vallery Grey among those sent on this ' _field trip'_ of yours?" Danny enquiered

„ Yes, she was, but I don't see why that matters" the principal said

„ Becauce she is Red Hunteres" said Danny calmly

The principal gasped and put a hand over her mouth, but Danny continued

„ You know, it astounds me sometimes as to how stupid people are. Now just to set things strait, I want to inform you, dear Principal, that the GIW is nothing more than a bunch of craisy nutjobs that do not know a thing about ghost and are so incompetent that they can't even catch a low level sentient ghost, and yes most ghosts are sentient beeings." Danny paused

Principal Ishyama staered at him" How do you know this, the ghost experts say"

Danny suddenly burst out in laughter" Ghost experts, you call the idiots known as Jack and Maddy Fenton ghot experts? Please don't make me laugh. Principal Ishiama, I am a hunter, but I belive that you already know that, so let me get this clear. None of these aledged' ghost experts' actualy know a thing about ghost, and further more none have explored the Ghost Zone exept yours trully" Danny said pointing at himself" oh and lets not forget that all they have are some fancy weapons, that with the right calibrations can severly hurt a ghost, but all that these people are, are morons with over inflated egos, becauce I can tell you this that in the Ghost Zone they are nothing and without proper guidance they can be killed very easily might I ad."

Principal Ishiama staered at him in shock"What are we going to do?" she asked lamenaly

„You, nothing" said Danny rising to stand" I will go in the Ghost Zone and take them to safety."

He turned to leve and then said" If we don't return within two weeks, you can proclame us dead" and without even looking he exited the ofice leaving behind a stunned Principal and then went home.

Onece he was inside, he closed the door and shot an ecto-blast at the TV destroing it. Danny sighed,he was going to sleep and then when he was rested he will begin the search, but he had a feeling that he knew where they were beeing held.

Danny grinned.

He was going to war. And the outcome will not be pretty.


	8. Chapter 8: Carpet Diem

Chapter 8: Carpet Diem

(Sam POV)

It was a nice spring day and I had been just woken up by my mother whom I found rummaging through my claused in the hopes of making me wear something more, um... adequate, for a lady, meaning a horrible pink dress. After I chased her out of the room I left my thoughts wonder to one particular person in my life.

Danny...

I don't know what made me fall so in love with him, especially since he has been distancing himself from us lately, well not really, he has been distancing himself from us since the beginning of high school and I don't know, I guess it gives him an edge of mystery and unknown. But what really made me realizes just how in love I with him was when he took out those gunmen and I think that I must thank them, because without them I wouldn't know just how hot Danny really looked. I mean, those muscles, mmh every girl's dream.

But then again, form what he told us in that conversation, before that ghost attacked and got obliterated by Danny -witch made him so much hotter-, I know that there is so much more to him and that whatever is going on in his life must be extremely dangerous. I felt it in his voice when he spoke.

I sighed.

Quickly dressing up, I called Tucker and told him to meet me at school. Danny was off to somewhere, to do something and will be gone for two weeks. Probably doing something for that Order he mentioned in his essay. That's another thing. The Essay. After he bolted from class I took a picture of it and run it past every tutor I had in the hopes of discovering something. When they all asked who wrote the essay I told them to give me their opinion of who that person might be. The answers varied from military to organiesed crime, to even groups of assassins. None believed me when I told them who really wrote the essay.

Arriving to home room I was greeted by Tucker. Then Mr. Lancer came inside with the Fentons?

What were they doing here? I looker at Tucker. He was just as clueless as I was.

Then they told us. We have been chosen to go into the Ghost Zone with the Fentons and ten GIW agents. It didn't seem such a bad idea at the time and I listened closely. We will be leaving in two weeks and the trip will take up the whowle weekend. They told us that our parents have already signed the necessary documents and that we will be taking the Specter Speeder Bus. Once they were done the gossip started. Everybody was talking about the field trip and Paulina was daydreaming about her ghost boy. I have seen the way he looks at her when she runs up to him after a fight, and it nearly made me laugh. The ghost boy, or Danny Phantom as he calls himself, was clearly not infatuated with Paulina; in fact I think that he might even be disgusted by her.

Not long after the day of the field trip arrived. We went by bus to the Fentons and we boarded the Specter Speeder Bus.

When we first went through the portal I felt weird, and I could tell that Tucker was fealing the same way. After a couple of hours we started to get bored and then it happened.

The whole bus shook and moments later we crashed onto a floating rock. Once everyone was out of the bus we were assaulted by a mob of ghosts dressed like policemen. After a very one sided fight that proved just how ineffectual all these ghost hunters were, we were captured. The only reason that we lasted that long in the first place was because Valery decided to show everyone that she was the Red Huntress.

After some time of being unconscious we awoken in a prison cell. The warden greeted us

"Well, well, well. It seems like everyone is awake. My name is Walker, I will be your warden, executioner, judge, executioner and if necessary executioner." We were all trembling in fear at this point" You have been sentenced to 50 years in prison for illegal entering the Ghost Zone." We all breathe a sigh of release. Then the ghost smirked" though we can only accommodate 20 people, the rest will be disposed of." He said nonchalant. My breath caught in my trought and me instinctively gabbed hold of Tucker and snuggled into his shirt. All in all, we were 37; witch meant that 17 of us must die. That night nobody slept

We woke up on the second day of our field trip to hell.

After we were served breakfast a guard came to see us and took away six GIW troops. A couple of hours later only two came back, bought had the cap beaten out of them and with no medical supplies, bought will die. It was only a matter of time.

After about an hour we were brought to the courtyard. In the middle was a stump, and I've seen enough movies to know what this means. Two kids were taken from the crowd. A jock and a nerd. They were bought read their transgretions and were sentenced to death. I watched in sick fascination as bought were beheaded.

That night I cried myself to sleep, silently praying that this was all a dream. I'm pretty sure that others did that too. I just wished that Danny was here. I men, he was clearly a ghost hunter, and I've heard some of the prisoner talking while in the courtyard, that Nightingale neither Dark would not be pleased. From what I could gather, they were talking about someone named Nightingale of the House of Dark. The guy apparently was the genetic reincarnation on Pariah Dark, and he killed the Ghost King the second time he escaped the sarcafoghous. I think that it was Danny they were referring to, but I'm not sure, though it wouldn't surprise me.

The next morning we were served the same breakfast and after that we were forced to watch as Walker beat a GIW agent to death. Of the two that came back yesterday only one had made it through the night, but I doubt that he will survive another.

After Walker was done with pounding the agent to death, he turned his attention to a screen. A ghost was talking saying that a hooded human was spotted outside the gates. Walker smirked and told them to kill him.

Another larger screen appeared and on it was a man in black and silver armour with a hood on and a cape over his left shoulder. An arrow was fired and it hit him in the other shoulder. The figure stumbled back a bit, and then he removed the arrow like it was nothing. After that he flashed his cape, and on it was a symbol that made my breath catch. A triangle with a curved base, a circle on top and inside a P inside a D with a crown above it.

Then I looked at Walker and saw him visibly pale. He spoke one word that confirmed my thoughts.

"Nightingale"

* * *

 **In the next chapter you will see the true power of the House of Dark**


	9. Chapter 9:Angel Dark, Demon Bright Part1

Chapter 9: Angel dark, Demon bright

Part 1

(3rd person POV)

Danny woke from his sleep and headed to his caused. He still could not believe the stupidity of Jack and Maddie, though he wouldn't dwell on it. If his theory was correct, then every second wasted was another second Walker had to kill humans, and that will not stand. He went to his lair and put on his armor. Danny removed the plain black cape and adorned one that had his sigil on it. Then he went and grabbed his guns, extra bullets. He restocked his first aid supplies and put on his gauntlets, testing the blades before he moved on. Finally he holstered his lance and a large knife found its way in a holster on his back. Completing everything was his sword.

Then he moved and took from his stand the Ring of Kings, which was basically a device that allowed him to aces the powers within the Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage without having to actually wear them. Furthermore, the ring only worked with him, so there was no risk of his regalia being stolen. This being said the power in the Ring of Kings can corrupt, unlike the one in the Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage.

Putting on a black cape and bringing a satchel with food and water, Danny left for the Ghost zone.

In the lab, Danny went ghost, and stood a moment to admire himself. Gone was the jumpsuit, and in its stead a black and silver tunic with the DP symbol in the middle, shoulder guards, gauntlets with hidden blades and his ever trusted thermos.

He then proceeded to fly into the zone.

Arriving at Phantom's keep, he sent massagers to all his ghostly allies to be prepared to receive him and forty humans. After that he flew to the front gate of Walkers prison. I men if you are going to bust someone out of prison you should at least do it in style.

Danny landed a few hundred meters away, behind some rocks and put down the satchel and left his cape there. Before he went to the gates he pulled on his hood.

Arriving at the gates, he was greeted by an entire army of guards. They first shot an arrow at him, which made him stagger back a bit. Danny then removed it and while doing so, his cape with the crest on it flashed, revealing him to the ghosts. They instantly froze and Danny smirked. This was going to be good.

He unleashed his hidden blades and ran towards the army of ghosts. He then proceeded to destroy a couple of them with just his blades, some more with his lance and pistols and finally he took out his sword and made short work of the rest.

While this was going on the humans in the cells were amazed. This man whoever he might be was a very skilled fighter. He managed to defeat an entire ARMY of ghosts in less than half an hour. Thought, even better was the mark of pure terror on Walker's face made them rekindle the hope that, maybe they will get out of here, but one knew better. Sam knew who the hooded man was; she had seen that symbol on the hilt of a knife she found while she was rummaging through a dresser in Danny's room. That, couple with the use of the name Nightingale, and everyone with half a brain could piece together, that the hooded figure was none other than Daniel Nightingale, or as Sam liked to call him, Daniel Dark(because it sounds more Goth, and in Sam's opinion, made him hotter. **A/N: Also I want you to ask yourselves, which sounds better Daniel Dark or Danny Fenton** ).

Meanwhile, Danny was sneaking through the prison, after the show he put on at the front gates; he decided to save some for the exit. He made his way to the cell door and kicked it with superhuman strength, so that it flew out of the door frame.

The room grew silent. The hooded figure casually strolled inside. Walker charged at Danny, but the latter sidestepped him, and, with lightening speed, took out the knife from his back holster and drove it into Walker's core, effectively ending his existence.

He then proceeded to the cage in the middle of the room, and, with a single stoke of the same blade destroyed the lock. The occupants backed away from the figure, while he checked on the surviving injured GIW.

Danny looked him over and sighed internally. He was not going to make it, and most likely he will die a very painful death. Then for the first time since he arrived at the prison, Danny spoke.

"He will not survive" said Danny, his tone betraying no emotion

"W-what do you mean?"asked a nerd

Danny ignored him and continued to speak to the wounded agent.

"What is your name?"asked Danny slowly

"Damien, Damien Becket, also known as Agent D" Agent D responded in a weak voice

"Do you have any family, friends?" asked Danny

"Yes, a wife and a son." the agent responded

Danny bit his lip; he didn't know how he was going to break the news to him.

Meanwhile, in the room, the tension was palpable. The adults knew that he will not survive, and from the conversation so far, it seemed the hooded figure couldn't help him either, so all that could be offered would be a quick death.

"Do you have a letter for them?" Danny asked, hoping he got the message

Agent D looked at him. He saw the sadness in the young man's eyes, and he knew what it meant. So he dug into his pockets and pulled a sealed envelope and a picture of his family, and gave them to Danny.

"See to it that they receive it" the agent said

Danny nodded "You have my word. I will make the delivery personally"

The agent looked relieved, and then Danny asked

"Are you religious?"

"No, never believed in a higher power." Agents D chuckled "And look at me now, on the brink of death with nothing to say and nobody to pray to."

Danny continued "All that I can do for you know is to offer you a warrior's death, if you want"

Agent D looked hopeful "Please, if it is not forbidden". Agent D knew that the young man before him was of an ancient order by the look of his clothing and weapons. He also knew that he would not extend that offer lightly.

"It will be my honor" Danny replied

Danny then moved so that he held the agent's head in his left hand, the right, hovering above his heart. With one last look, Danny called forth the hidden blade in his right gauntlet and plunged it into the agent's heart and said:

"Aghfir warham alllah ealayh wasallam eudhr waleafw eanh jaeal alshshurafa' aistiqbalih himayatan lah min eadhab alqubr waeadhab alnnar (Forgive and have mercy upon him, excuse and pardon him make honorable his reception, protect him from the punishment of the grave and the torment of the fire)"

After he had finished, Danny removed the blood coated blade, but did not retract it. Then he moved his hand to his head and with his middle finger and ring finger he closed his eyes.

"Requiescat in pace" and with that, Danny restealthed his blade.

* * *

 **I know, I'm evil. Next chapter will have multiple POVs, so baisicly it will be a chapter of how the students react to _Nightingale._**


End file.
